Blood and Honor
by 11brie11
Summary: AU In a world where humans rule yokai as their masters, Gladiator fights are the main sport. After Kagome's father dies she and her family are moved to her grandfather home where he own's some of the sports greatest gladiators. There she meets Inuyasha a hanyo gladiator who hasn't won a fight. That is until she gives him something to fight for. ** This is rated M for a reason**
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something I came up with after watching my the entire first season to Spartacus on DVD all day.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Just this story.**

* * *

**1. New Home, New Rules**

**Kagome**

The day my father died it rained. He was never a sickly man, so when he first came down with the fever we did not think much of it. It was after the illness had lasted multiple days and he seemed to weaken and get worse. There was no doctor that could help no priestess or potion. When he died a funeral was held, and everyone in the small village we lived in was in attendance. My father was a well-respected man. He was the only draftsman for four towns. That's how he made most of his money. He built many schools, temples and houses for people and gave fair prices.

My father's assets were left to my brother, Sota. I was left a sizable dowry and my mother was left some money as well. But with Sota being the only male heir in the family at eight years old, there was no way for us to take care of ourselves. My father left us a great deal of money but we were not wealthy, and could not live on his savings.

A few days after the funeral, my mother sat down with my brother and me. Apparently my grandfather who lived in the city, not too far from our home offered us all to move in with him in his home. And that's how you find me here, sitting in this all black town car. My grandfather sent it to pick us up. Behind us was a moving truck that carried all of our belongings, at least what we did not give away. Mother donated half of the furniture, only keeping a few pieces that belonged to or were favored by my father. Sota and I had most of our things.

I looked across at my mother as she sat in the seat opposite of me fast asleep. She was an attractive woman with a small frame. Her light brown hair was cut short, she was fair skinned, and when she was awake had dark brown eyes that always seemed to be filled with mirth. At least that was before Father died. Now she always looked tired and sad. Dark bags bruised the flesh beneath her eyes. She dressed nicely in a gray pant suit with a dark blue shirt.

I looked next to me. Sota was leaning against the door, also asleep, his game long forgotten lying in his lap turned itself off after not being used for so long. He looked like my mother, small face, brown hair and eyes. He had long arms and legs like my father did. He would be tall like him. Like my mother, Sota was in a navy suit and white shirt.

Then there was me. Now I took after my mother in stature. I was petite, though I had more filled in the breast and butt area. I had her face shape too, but after that I looked like my father with my thick black hair that I somehow managed to pull into a nice thick braid down my back. I also had his eyes. They were a beautiful and cerulean color, which is very rare to find in this part of the world. My mother always said that we were special because of it. I was not wearing a suit but I was wearing a nice dress. It was black with sleeves that ended at my elbows and a pleated skirt that went to my knees.

Mother wanted us to dress nice so we could make a good impression. We haven't seen Grandpa in seven years, Sota was still a baby and I was his age then. I honestly do not even remember the last time I spoke to him. Unlike us, Grandpa was loaded. He lived in a huge mansion where he had countless servants and even more slaves. The slaves were the reason why we had not spoken to him in such a long time.

Above all things, my father hated slavery. He thought it was the worst thing about the world. Forcing demon into slavery, treating them like they were less than us because they weren't human, he thought it was wrong. In our village there were a few freed demons that made a decent living. Some chose to live in houses like us, and there were others who lived out in the wilderness happily. Most people in the village would avoid them, but Father didn't. He offered his business to them without a hesitation. Many people thought he was strange for it, but he did not care.

Apparently not only did Grandpa approve of demon slavery, he was a main investor for several slave auctions, as well as a reputable owner of some of the strongest gladiators in the country. It was when Grandpa started participating in the gladiator fights Father cut him off. He could never understand why Grandpa couldn't quit, but all of the money that Grandpa made was from winning the fights.

The car came to a slow stop. I pushed the button to let my window down and stuck my head out. He had been driving down this long dirt road framed by tall trees and grasslands. Before us was a stone wall maybe thirty feet high. Then a stone gateway slid open, letting the car and moving truck through. We drove down an even narrower dirt road through green covered woods. The chill from the early spring air made me shiver. I rolled my window up but continued to stare out of the tinted glass. As we continued I saw the road break off to another. A sign was in the ground next to it:

Ludus

It was a strange name for a street, but as soon as the thought was in my mind it was gone when the screen separating the driver from us lowered.

"We'll be approaching the manor soon, ma'am."

Even though it was directed to my mother, I responded. "Thank you."

When the screen went back up I gently shook Mother's leg. She awoke with a start. I immediately felt bad for waking her. "Sorry, Mom."

"Its okay, Kagome." She answered on a yawn. "What is it?"

"The driver says we're going to be there in a few minutes."

She nodded and leaned over waking up Sota who grumbled irritated before sitting up straight. My Mother went through her purse, pulled out her compact mirror, fixing her hair and making sure she looked presentable. When she was done she put the mirror back in her purse then looked at us sternly.

"Now listen, your grandfather is doing us a great service by letting us move in with him. I want you all on your best behavior. Sota, if he asks you to do something do it. No arguments. Understood?"

Sota nodded and yawned. "Yes."

"Good. Also, as I've told you before, your grandfather is a very affluent man. He is highly respected among his peers and we must do our best not to embarrass him. There will be slaves in his house; I want you all to stay as far away from them as necessary."

"Even the gladiators?" Sota asked with hope in his eyes.

Mother's eyes narrowed on him. "Especially the gladiators!"

In no time we reached the house. It was magnificent. My jaw dropped. The gray stones that formed the outer walls of the L-shaped house were beautiful next to the ivory pillars that stretched from the ground to the third story. White painted windows with black shutters lined the walls. Four long wide steps led to the long wrap around porch framed by white painted railing and bushes along the sides. The car had to drive around a large fountain built in the center of the grey stone driveway.

The fountain was large enough to fit at least twenty people in it. It was a mermaid sculpture holding a conch to her ear. Water exploded around her. When the car came to a complete stop I could not help the butterflies that filled my stomach. Thrill of being in a new environment was making me anxious. I really hope everything works out fine. I really hope grandpa is a nice man.

The driver came around to open the door for us. First mother got out followed by me then Sota. An old woman waited for us at the top of the steps. Her hair was completely white and she was hunched over. The skin on her face sagged and wrinkled with age. She had to be in her seventies, maybe even older. We walked up the stairs and she smiled friendly at us.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. How was your trip?" She asked.

"Good. I'm happy to be here.'

The old woman nodded. "Indeed. We're happy to have you. When the old fart told us you were coming, everyone got very excited." Sota snickered at her "old fart' comment, attracting her attention. "Ah! These must be your children, Sota and Kagome. How are you two? I am Kaede, your grandfather's personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you," we said in unison.

She smiled even brighter. "Likewise. Now come on inside so you can get acquainted with the household staff. While we are doing that the movers will take your things to your rooms.

They walked through the white painted French doors and entered a large foyer with marble floors and pillar and directly up a sky window. Directly in front of them was a double stair case going from each side of the room up to the second level of the house. A wide and long hallway led to another large well lit room with tall glass windows letting light in from outside. The right was a white sliding door that was slid closed, on the left it was the same.

All of our jaws hit the floor as we took in the sheer exquisiteness of the house we had just entered.

"We're going to live _here_?" Sota asked in awed disbelief.

"It would seem that way," I answered.

"The house has three stories," Kaede began turning to face them. "On this floor you can find our ballroom, where we entertain guest, the indoor pool, the kitchen, dining room, and drawing room. The kitchen and dining room are to the right. The ballroom is down the hallway straight ahead. To the left is our East wing. There you will find the pool."

"Yes!" Sota exclaimed with glee.

We followed Kaede down the wide hall to the ballroom. There standing in the empty space was a group of twenty people, men women ad surprisingly one child. After a longer look I could tell these 'people' were not human. They all wore matching clothes. The six men that were present all wore dingy white pants and white collard short sleeved shirts. The little boy was dressed similarly, though his clothes looked new and weren't dingy. The women all wore dresses of a sandy brown color. They were all short sleeved and varied in length. None of them wore shoes.

"This is our house staff. The men work outdoors for the most part, usually tending to the grounds or making repairs. Pretty much any manual labor. The ladies maintain the house. They keep the house clean, prepare and serve our meals, and perform basic duties that need to be done. Master Higurashi has picked special attendance to serve you."

I took note of how differently Kaede spoke of Grandpa in front of the… demon… She clearly had respect for him and wanted them to respect him.

"Everyone except the personal servants is excused." Kaede commanded.

The entire demon left immediately, except for two women and the small child. A boy. I realized. He was so cute! It took everything in me not to coo at him. He was so tiny, no more than four feet tall. He had tanned skin with large emerald green eyes, unruly reef hair, pointed ears, a blond fur tail sticking out behind him, probably the cutest thing about him was the one fang that poked out from the bottom row of his mouth.

"Sota, you will be attended by Shippo." Kaede gestured to the demon child. "Your Grandfather specifically picked him for you."

Fear filled the young demon's eyes as he looked timidly at Kaede, then Sota, then Kaede again, and then at the girl to his left, before looking back at Sota.

"Mrs. Higurashi, this is Kagura. She will serve you very well."

A pale demoness with red eyes, a slender waist, modest curves and lustrous wavy black hair down her back, tied back by a ribbon bowed to my mother. Her beautiful face was passive as she stared forward, not at any particular person. All that was left was the girl, the little demon boy, Shippo had looked up at. She was very pretty. Fair skinned and like Shippo she had red hair, only hers was more auburn whereas his was copper. She too had bright green eyes. I wonder if they are related.

"And, Kagome, this is Ayame. She will be serving you."

The girl bowed but did not make eye contact. Kaede went on talking. "While your things are being moved into your rooms we will go meet with the Master of the house."

"Yes, where is, Father?" Mom asked.

"He is down at the ludus."

"Ludus?" I asked. I thought of the sign on the road I had seen coming here.

"The gladiator school. It's located just a few acres away."

We left the ballroom, and exited the house through the front door. Followed by the slaves. We got inside what looked like a golf cart, only with longer seats. We all took the seats in the front and the slaves in the back. It was all very awkward. Both Sota and I looked to our mother. We're not meant to be around the gladiators, we were meant to ignore the slaves and here we were, going to Grandpa's gladiator school that he apparently kept on his property, with our new personal slaves in tow. It was clear that we were in a new world with different rules.

It was a quick drive. We drove back down the dirt road and turned on the street. Before long we came to a clearing where a tall wall of at least fifty feet stood. At the metal gate Kaede typed in a password on a keypad and the door opened. We drove inside and immediately the environment changed. There was a wide open space framed by another wall, made of metal wire. On the outside several signs warning to stay away from the high voltage electrical fence. There was no grass, only dried dirt. Inside there was a group of shirtless men, wearing only shorts and armor on their shins, calves, arms, and shoulders. Only these men weren't men, they were demons.

There were at least sixteen of them because they were all paired in groups of two against each other. They were amazing. All of them were well sculpted and chiseled to muscled perfection. Standing off to the side was an old man who wore no armor and a baggy tunic shirt, and held a staff. He was clearly a demon with his pointed ears. A long white beard went to the center of his torso. His eyes were yellow, and long sharp claws came from his long bony fingers.

When we got out of the cart Kaede led us to a sizable house. When we walked in we were greeted by a tall and lanky man with beady brown eyes. He wore an angry expression and looked to be bald.

"Renkotsu," Kaede greeted. "These are the Masters late son's family, Mrs. Sanae Higurashi and her daughter Kagome, and son Sota."

The man Renkotsu nodded in acknowledgement. "The old man's upstairs on the balcony."

Kaede nodded. "Of course."

As we walked up the stairs, I glanced back at Renkotsu. Our eyes met and I shivered in fear. He looked very scary.

"Who lives in this house?" Sota asked.

"Your grandfather's guards. They live here and make sure that the gladiators don't get out of hand."

"Do they ever get out of hand?" Mother asked nervously.

"There's always a tussle between friends, usually over a card game or w woman. Nothing that cannot be easily remedied.

The hallway was split into two. The one to the left had several bedrooms. The one on the right only hand one at the end of the short hall and the door was open. That's the one we went down. It was a small office that had a balcony with the glass door slid open letting in the cool air of the day. On the balcony were two chairs, and in one sat a plump old man wearing a button down short sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, flip flops, and oval sunglasses.

"Mr. Higurashi."

He looked back at us and a broad smile appeared on his face. He jumped to his feet with a grace someone his age should not have and hobbled over to us.

"You're here," he said throwing his arms up in the air. He came over and hugged mother. "Sanae, it's good to see you!" He turned to me. "Kagome! My goodness last time I saw you were barely at my belly, now look at you! Almost a woman!" He came over and hugged me. It was a firm, warm hug, kind of like the ones my father gave. I hugged him back earnestly.

"Hi, Grandpa."

When he released me he then hugged Sota. "And this young man, I haven't seen him since he was in diapers." He stepped away from us. I am so happy you are all here. Come out to the balcony. I want you to meet someone."

We followed him to the balcony. Leaning against the railing watching the gladiators below with a focused stare was a young man who looked to be about my age. He had shaggy black hair. His wide eyes were dark blue, almost indigo. He had tan skin, mostly from being out in the sun, you could tell. He was well built with thick muscles on his exposed arms and chest. He wore a similar shirt as Grandpa except his was open with no shirt beneath it.

"Bankotsu, I want to introduce you to my family. This is my daughter in law, Sanae, and my grandchildren Kagome and Sota."

Bankotsu came forward and stood next to Grandpa. He was only an inch taller than him, but grandpa was short himself. Bankotsu smiled politely at us and waved.

"Nice to finally meet you all. Are you going to be staying at the big house or are you staying somewhere off property?"

"We'll be living in the Manor," my Mother answered.

Bankotsu nodded. "Good, then we will all be seeing much of each other."

I gazed out beyond the balcony at what was going down below. "Would you all like to get a better look?" Grandpa asked.

"Sure," Sota answered as he ran forward. I walked over to the edge and watched as the gladiators battled each other. Some held swords, others nets, spears, or even hammers.

"What are they doing?" Sota asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Training," Bankotsu answered looking down at the fighters. "The games will be starting soon. We need to make sure everyone is in the best of shape."

"You mean they're going to fight?"

"Of course! That's what gladiators do."

I listened to their conversation as I observed. At the rear of the training camp was a long brick building that had many doors and a window on the left side of each door.

"What's that building?" I asked pointing.

Bankotsu came around and stood between Sota and I. "That's where the gladiators sleep. There like little apartments for them. Actually on the other side of the building are another set of apartments for the other slaves that are on the property."

"All of the slaves live in those buildings?"

"Except for the women who work in the house. They stay in a separate building closer to the Manor.

I nodded as I scanned the ground below and suddenly my eyes stopped on a troubling sight. A man was nailed to a cross by his hands, bound at the ankles by metal twine and around his neck. Thick silver hair hung over his face, obscuring it from my vision. The heavy rise and fall of his grime covered chest showed that he was still living. He was so thin his ribs were sticking out from lack of eating.

My breathing was rugged and my eyes burned with ready tears creepy forth. When I opened my mouth to speak my throat clenched painfully. "Why is he like that?" I demanded, turning to my grandfather.

They all looked in the direction I was. Grandpa sighed and moved forward. "He's being punished."

Punished? What could he have possibly done that was so wrong? I was almost afraid to ask. Almost. "Punished for what?"

"He tried to run away." Bankotsu answered. "Again! It's stupid really; he should really just give up."

"That's your punishment if a slave tries to run away?" I demanded, not hiding the contempt from my voice.

"We must discipline them somehow," Bankotsu answered again, "otherwise they try to do it again. You shouldn't be angry, that's a very merciful punishment."

"How so?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

This time Grandpa answered. "Well… Punishment for runaway slaves is execution by beheading. I figured this was a fair trade."

I turned back to face the crucified man. "He may be better off dead," I grumbled. "How long has he been up there?"

"Three days. Today is his last day."

"We should have just killed him," Bankotsu said to my grandfather. "All he's going to do is run away again. This is his third time being up there."

"They say third times the charm."

"With all due respect Mr. Higurashi, Inuyasha is a waste of time and money."

"With all due respect Bankotsu, let me be the judge of that. I'm still the boss here. How about we all get some lunch."

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

Everyone left the balcony. I remained there; staring at this demon they called Inuyasha. I do not know why, but my heart swelled with sadness when I saw him there. "Inuyasha," I whispered.

Suddenly his head popped up, and a pair of gold eyes met mine, and for a moment I swear the world stopped. All sound went away and all I could see was those eyes totally focused on me. It was like he was looking through me, seeing everything that was sewn into my soul. I did not even want to breathe; too afraid I would lose this moment.

"Kagome!" I heard my mother call.

"Coming," I yelled back. I looked at him again and he was still staring at me. I offered a smile and only received a snarl, but I was not afraid. In fact I was curious. I wanted to know more about this Inuyasha. Quickly I left the balcony to catch up with my family, but my mind still went back to the demon Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Meeting**

**Inuyasha**

Cold water splashing on my face jarred me from my sleep. I peeled back my heavy eyelids, squinting expecting the harsh light of the sun. Instead there was just dull light from an old lamp. I tried to move my head but the sharp pain in my neck, trailing down my back, from my ankles all throughout my legs, and from my palms spread down to my shoulder, back to my back. You would think after enduring it twice before I would have gotten used to the pain, but I haven't. After blinking several times, I was finally able to fully open my eyes, but not without a sharp pain throbbing all around my cranium.

"Wake up half breed!"

"Mom, is that you," I replied sarcastically.

That's when the heel of a boot connected with the left side of my jaw. I could hear the crack on impact. A sharp pain racked my entire body, causing a piercing straight up to my ear. I shivered and let out a pain filled grunt, before turning my head to spit out blood. Rough hands gripped my jaw. I let out a strangled growl and glared at my abuser. Good old Renkostu. He looked pissed.

"I'm tired of chasing after you half breed. Next to time you run away, we're just going to kill you. Got it?"

I did not respond. There was no point in it. I just lay there and stared passed his face at the dry cracked ceiling above. Though I had only been conscious for a few minutes, my eyelids were drooping again. I needed rest. That was the only way I would heal. Without any struggle I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

"_Inuyasha," she said softly giggling._

_I turned to her. She was lying naked in bed with the thin blanket only covering her torso and over her hips. Long pale legs and arms were stretched out lazily on the small bed that they called their own. I was standing in front of the window in our bedroom staring out at the night sky. _

_I looked back at her and smirked. "What is it?"_

"_Come back to bed."_

_Though it was dark, my eyes could make out her beautiful face. Her face was as pale and as round as the moon, framed by the thick midnight hair, which she had put in a braid that reached down past her rear. Her eyes were just as dark as her hair, and she had a small angled nose and small pink lips that turned up in a sweet smile. My little Moon Goddess._

"_I want to cuddle." She pouted._

_I scoffed but nonetheless walked over to the bed. She was my weakness. The one thing I was truly powerless against. I eased down to a sitting position with my back against the wall. She crawled over to me, lying in my lap. A moment of unusual silence passed and I looked down at my beloved wife. Resting a hand on her head I frowned down at her. _

"_Why are you so quiet today?"_

"_Is your months' time coming?" She asked lightly._

_The question somewhat caught me off guard. "Sometime tomorrow night I believe." I replied wrapping my arms around her tighter._

"_Then I guess that answers it then." She grumbled._

"_What?" I demanded._

"_I'm surprised you haven't been able to sense it."_

"_Sense what?" I had asked growing a little impatient. _

_She sat up, facing me. The blanket slipped off of her and all I could do was try not to ogle her breast, which I failed to do. Those soft smooth mounds were calling for me to touch. _

"_Inuyasha," she said softly, grabbing my hand. I was forced to look her in the eye. They were filled with unshed tears and something else… fears? Why would she ever be afraid of me? She kissed my palm before placing it over her flat abdomen. "Inuyasha. I am with child… You are going to be a father."_

_It felt like all the breath left my body. I pulled back my hand and stared at her, as if she were an alien to me. I could hear her heart hammering in her chest, but beyond that I could hear another. It was softer. One heartbeat, Two. Three. Four. I was speechless. What could I say? Me a father? I looked into her eyes again. She was full on crying. Before I completely ruined the moment I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close._

"_A pup," I whispered._

_She nodded and sat back so she could look me in the face. She sniffed. "I am certain. I went to the doctor and got tested and everything. We're going to have a baby!"_

_Though the initial shock was still rocking me, I smiled. She looked so happy. What's more, the woman I loved. The woman that was mine was going to have my pup. I pulled her to me again, this time so I could kiss her, deeply. She moaned into my mouth running her hands through my hair. I ran my hands along the sides of her belly before wrapping them around her waist pulling her until she straddled my lap._

_She pulled away to catch her breath. "Inuyasha," she gasped. "I love you."_

_I rested my forehead against hers, looking her in the eye. "I love you too_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After two weeks on the run without any food or water, being beaten nearly to death by mercenaries, then three days of crucifixion, followed by another beating and two days of further dehydration and starvation, I had survived yet again. Tough I still cannot move the way I want to I was starting to feel like the old me. My first day back in training camp everyone for the most part ignored me, as usual. It didn't bother me. If I were them I would not talk to the half breed that was constantly getting himself into trouble with the guards, specifically, Bankotsu the Ludus Director.

The five foot nothing pipsqueak has had it out for me the first day he laid eyes on me. Like most in this world, he did not favor hanyo, and lucky me, I am a hanyo. I cast a glance up at him on that balcony. There he stood, cockily standing up there beside Old Man Higurashi. He saw me and glared at me. I quickly looked away, not wanting to illicit his anger. I would not be able to fully fight back at this time. Besides, I can honestly say that I am sick of getting my ass kicked by him all of the time. It was embarrassing.

"Line up," Yorozoku yelled in his old raspy voice. The elderly wolf yokai had been training gladiators when the games were first invented. He was one of the originals. Few survived that era.

We all got in a straight line, uniform in our armor and the silver collars around our neck, stating our slave status and name. I was standing at the farthest end. He went down the line eyeing each and every one of us down. When he f=got to me and simply turned back around and kept walking. Everyone here thought I was a lost cause, just a waste of money for the Master, and taking up the spot for a real warrior.

"In three days the games start. The Master has decided to enter all of you. So our training will become more intense to get you all ready." He stopped when he reached the center of the line and took a few steps back to look at all of us. "I'll have you know this first contest will be a very important one. It will set you up for the rest of the season. If any of you fail to meet any expectations, you will be punished thoroughly. Failure is not an option this year, out of _anyone_."

The last statement I felt was mostly for me. I was the only one here who had never won a fight, if I even am able to fight. I normally can never make it to the arena because I'm strung up on some cross, or hanging by my wrists in some dungeon, or getting my skull cracked in half by Renkotsu. It was really exhausting getting punished all the time, but it kept me out of the arena, which is exactly how I liked it. This next fight if I lose it, they may never put me in the arena again. Hopefully they'll just lose hope and cast me off. That way I can make another escape, and this time not get caught.

"Get in formation for your drills."

"Yes, Doctore!"

**Kagome**

I was so relieved when the bell sounded, ending the school day. I stretched and yawned at my desk before gathering all of my items and putting them in my backpack. The new Scholl I attended was different. It was coed, which was strange for me since my last school was an all-girl one. The uniforms they had us where her were more comfortable though. My last school had us wearing long sleeved shirts with red ascots with green linin and a green skirt cut way too short for my taste. These new uniforms were a lot more comfortable. The red skirt fell to just above my knees. A matching colored ascot was wrapped around the collar of my short sleeved white button down shirt. Over it I wore the tan colored vest with the schools insignia on the left breast.

"Hey, Kagome!"

I turned and smiled at one of my class mates I had recently met. Her name was Sango. She was gorgeous with angled brown eyes framed with long curled lashes. Her skin was a smooth creamy color. She was slender and had legs that seemed to have no end. Her long straight ebony hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"I was going to get ice cream with some friends. Would you like to come?"

A refusal was on my tongue when I stopped myself. "Sure," I answered calmly.

She smiled brightly at me. "Great! Meet me outside b the tennis courts. We'll walk together!"

I nodded and she left. I quickly gathered the remainder of my things and walked out into the hallway. I sent a quick text message to my mom that I was staying out with some friends. When I met Sango down by the tennis court she was with two other boys.

"Kagome! I want you to meet my little brother Kohaku."

She gestured to a tan skinned male who was average height and lean in stature. His eyes were dark brown and his brown hair was unruly all over his head. Freckles coated his nose and the surrounding area. He smiled warmly at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I replied.

"This is my boyfriend, Miroku."

I looked the other young man. He was very handsome. He had fair skin and dark hair with violet colored eyes. He smiled and winked at me in a way that I could not help but blush.

"Oh… H-hi."

"Don't let Miroku sucker you into thinking he's great," Sango said turning to me. "He may come off as a saint but he is one hundred percent sinner."

"Hey! Don't tell her that about me!"

"Kagome, ignore my girlfriend. She tends to get a little territorial and jealous around other girls who are pretty." He reached out and kissed my hand.

Not sure what to do about this awkward moment I snatched my hand back and smiled awkwardly. "Let's go get some ice cream!" I cheered.

The walk to the ice cream shop was uneventful. When we sat down at an able everyone had questions about me I only told them that I loved in with my grandpa with my mom and brother.

"He must have a big house. Where does your grandpa live?" Miroku asked.

"He owns this huge house just north of here" I replied taking another scoop of my ice cream.

Miroku slammed his hands around on the table startling us all. "Wait a minute! What did you say your last name was again?"

"Higurashi."

"No way! You mean Taiki Higurashi is your grandfather?!"

"Yes," I answered slowly.

"Oh… well this is awkward. My grandfather is Miyatsu Narita."

I stared at him blankly. It was Kohaku who spoke. "I don't think she knows who your grandfather is, Miroku."

Clearly a little insulted Miroku frowned. "Well he currently is the owner of the grand Arena champion, Sesshomaru. The gladiator who beat your grandfather's Koga, last year in the arena. So I guess you could say in a sense, or families are rivals. We shouldn't even be talking to each other."

"Oh." I said and then shrugged going back to eating my ice cream.

"Yeah it's pretty stupid," Miroku said going back to eating his ice cream.

"Speaking of gladiators," Kohaku began. "Miroku, did your grandpa say it was okay to enter your fighters in the games?"

"Yep! I got Jura in. It should be easy considering Sesshomaru is in our house so he won't be fighting against any real threats."

"I don't know about that. Higurashi has Koga."

"Yes. One strong gladiator verses me our three."

It was strange hearing them talk about my grandfather in such a way. They weren't being rude. It was a sport and I understood that, I just wished I could defend my grandfather but I unfortunately knew nothing of the sport or what assets my house held. After a few more minutes I excused myself from the group, calling the car to come and pick me up.

When I arrived home that night Ayame was there to greet me as usual in my bedroom. She picked up my discarded uniform and ran bath water for me while I lay on my queen sized mattress watching television. I stopped on the sports network.

Two male announcers in suites were sitting at a desk. The one the right was speaking. "Gladiator season is here, I hope you folks are ready for some whirlwind battles. Something tells me that this season is going to be one of the best yet."

"I agree, one hundred percent," the other announcer came in. "Though there are several houses, and several gladiators everyone is talking about the big three!"

"Yeah."

"The houses Higurashi, Narita, and Matsumoto!"

"Yes!"

"Narita is coming in with last year's Grand Arena champion, Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection. And he deserves that name. That is a demon who knows how to take out his opponent. He's swift, he's concise and he never loses. Ever!"

"That is true, but I think that he better watch out, because the Higurashi House is coming back with a vengeance. Just the other day Taiki Higurashi did an interview and he stated that Koga will not be going home without a title this season."

"That may be true but I doubt it will be the Grand Arena Champion. He may die in that fight. Miyatsu Narita has honed Sesshomaru into the perfect champion fighter, and I honestly don't think Koga will be a match for him."

"Then who will this season?"

There was a short silence. "Honestly I think Sesshomaru has no competition this season."

"Really? What about new comer Takemaru Matsumoto? He did fair in the last season but this season he's coming in strong. He's got some new fighters in his house. He's got the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten, I've seen those two in a duo battle and they are not a force to be taken lightly. Also he has Naraku and Hakudoshi, both lethal in the arena."

"Yes, but they are not a Koga the Steel Fang, or Sesshomaru the Killing Perfection."

"True, but unlike Higurashi and Narita, Matsumoto is playing with his head and not his wallet. Instead of focusing all of his attention on one fighter and putting his eggs in the same basket, he has developed four! Not two, not three, but four, great fighters, and then he even entered them all in several other categories. He has his duo the Thunder Brothers plus Naraku and Hakudoshi who can endure any kind of fight! If something happens to Koga or Sesshomaru, Narita or Higurashi may be out for the rest of the season. Hopefully they have trained some of their other fighters better because in my opinion, Matsumoto is taking it all this year. That's just my opinion.

"Mistress, your bath is ready."

I looked away from the TV at Ayame who waited in the bathroom doorway with her hands clasped in front of her, head bowed. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom. After stripping out of my underwear I got in the warm, relaxing water and exhaled deeply closing my eyes. Ayame took a seat on the tub and began washing my hair for me.

Though I have only been here for a week I had gotten comfortable very easily. I liked having someone wait on me hand and foot. Still I would feel guilty when I would see Ayame cleaning up after me or prepping my bed for when I was ready for sleep. I could still hear the commentators talking about the upcoming gladiator games.

"Ayame?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Do you know Koga?"

Her hands faltered, but only for a second. "Yes, Mistress. I do. I know all of the slaves."

I nodded. "How well do you know him?"

She did not answer right away. "Very well, Mistress… He… He is going to be my grandfather's replacement once he is done with the arena battles."

"Your grandfather?"

"My grandfather is Doctore."

I looked back at her in confusion. "Doctore?"

She nodded. "It means teacher. He trains the gladiators. He says Koga has the most promise, so he's going to make him his apprentice."

I nodded and turned back around. "What about the other gladiators. Are there any others that show great skill?"

A part of me was curious. I really wanted to understand more about everything that went on here. Seeing as it was what kept my grandfather going all these years and now the main source of income in the family. Another part of me also wanted to learn more about the gladiators. Specifically about the one I had seen the on time I had gone to the ludus. Inuyasha.

"We have a few. Ginta and Hakkaku are also very good fighters. Lean your head back, Mistress."

I did so and she poured warm water on my head, washing out the shampoo. "What about Inuyasha?" I asked as lightly as possible.

"What about him?"

"Is he good?"

"No. Not really. He's never won a fight."

"Never?"

"Nope. Though I guess you can't really blame him. He's only half inuyokai."

"Inuyokai?"

"Dog demon." She clarified. When she was done with my hair I sat up and she began washing my back for me.

"You say he's only half demon?"

"Yes. He is what we yokai call hanyo. Half demon, half human."

I had never heard of such a thing before. A half demon? I did not think it was possible. "Is he the only… hanyo here?"

"As far as I know. Because he is only a hanyo I believe that is why he has never won. It's sad really. A gladiator who cannot fight… there's no place for him in the ludus."

Ayame went on to wash my arms but I stopped her, taking over myself. She simply went about picking up my dirty laundry and then grabbing me a clean towel.

"So," I went on. "Why can't he just work somewhere else in the house?"

"That may have been a possibility before but he's run away so many times already. He's starting cost the Master money, and not in a good way. Bankotsu has tried to have him killed multiple times."

"Why hasn't he succeeded?"

Ayame shrugged. "Master does want Inuyasha killed. I don't know why. I guess he sees something in him."

I frowned in thought. From what Ayame was telling me this Inuyasha was in a deep hole and if he didn't get out soon he might get buried in it. That's when I had the idea. I stood up and stepped out of the tub. Ayame wrapped a towel around me and smiled.

"Have you developed an interest in the games, Mistress?"

"You could say that. I want to dress quickly, and then go see my grandfather."

"It's only five o'clock. He'll still be at the ludus."

"That's fine."

After moisturizing my body I put on a soft white sleeveless night gown with a low cut neckline. I pulled a light weight pink robe on over it, before sliding into some slippers. We took one of the golf cars to the 'Little House' or Grandpa's office. When we got there two guards allowed us in. I entered the house with Ayame following close behind me. I walked upstairs to Grandpa's office door and knocked. Two seconds later the door was answered by Bankotsu.

Our blue eyes met and strange electricity passed between us. I bit on my bottom lip anxiously and then smiled politely. He eyed me up and down, taking in my state of dress, or lack thereof. I also could not help but scan the expanse of exposed muscles on his arms, chest and abdomen through his unbuttoned shirt.

"Who is it, Bankotsu?" He heard Grandpa ask.

I put on my most charming smile and walked passed Bankotsu into the room. "It's me!"

He was sitting behind his desk going over some paper work. He looked up at me and beamed. "What are you doing here, at this time? Did they start dinner early tonight?"

I shook my head and took a seat in one of the chairs across from his desk. "No. I just came to see you. I wanted to talk to you."

He nodded then went back to his work. "Sure. What is it sweetie? Do you want a bigger allowance?"

"No, not that. I am actually very happy with everything here."

"That's great to hear, Sweetie. Then what is it you need to talk about?"

I swallowed nervously. It didn't help the Bankotsu went to sit on the couch on the side of the room and stared me down intensely. I took a cautionary glance behind me. Ayame was posted in the back of the room against the wall, head down and hands clasped in front of her. I turned around opening my mouth to speak when Grandpa cut me off.

"That's right! I almost forgot. Here you are." He pulled something out of his drawer and handed it to me.

It was a white cardboard box. I accepted it and opened it. I pulled it out and examined it. Inside was a heavy metal circular band painted purple with pink rhinestones. Hanging from it was a pink heart shaped tag. On it read: Ayame H.

On the other side was my full name followed by my cell phone number.

"What is this?"

"A new tag for your girl. I had her registered to you so I had to order her another tag. Bankotsu will you but it on her."

I watched as Bankotsu to the collar from me and walked over to Ayame. She raised her head, making sure not to make eye contact. Bankotsu snapped the metal collar into place around her neck. She visibly swallowed. He moved away from her and I saw her visibly relax.

"They key should be in the box."

I looked in the box but did not really check for it. Setting it down on the ground I cleared my throat. "Grandpa."

"Yes?"

"I…I…" exhaled heavily. He looked up at me with concern. "I want a gladiator." I blurted.

He frowned, and then turned to look at Bankotsu then back at me. A slow smile spared across his face. "Why?"

Shoot. I really had not thought about why. "Because… it looks fun."

"Because it looks fun?" His tone became more serious. I realized that was not going to cut it.

"And because… I think that I can do really well in this sport."

"Kagome, have you even seen an arena fight?" I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Most girls the sport. They think it's barbaric and distasteful. Besides, this is my business; I can't ruin my reputation and lose money just because you think having a gladiator would be fun. If that is all, you may go."

No. This can't end this way. I have to convince him. "I met a boy at school today. He says that Narita and Matsumoto will be this season's contenders. I want to prove him wrong."

Grandpa looked at me and sat back in his seat. "Since when did you become interested in Gladiator Games?"

"Since it involved people bad mouthing my family name. Listen. Koga may be our strongest fighter but we need someone else who can come up after him. Someone they never expected to come out on top. We need a contender."

Grandpa smiled at me. "And who did you have in mind?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen any of them fight. Can you show them to me?"

He narrowed his eyes at me for a long time before turning to Bankotsu. "Go tell Yorozoku to line up the lower ranks."

Bankotsu nodded and left the room. I looked back at Grandfather and smiled.

"I'll give you this opportunity, Kagome. You can pick any fighter from the group gathered. If they win their first game, then you may keep him as your own and I will see that his skills exceed his potential. But if he loses you are to never speak of wanting gladiators again. Agreed?"

I nodded. "Agreed."

"Very good. Let's go. And don't forget your key."

I nodded, picking up the box I followed my grandfather down the stairs. Outside Bankotsu stood in front of a group of five. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stood beside the elderly demon man from before. I assumed that was Ayame's grandfather, Yorozoku, my grandfather had said.

I was happy to see amongst the five was Inuyasha, looking way better. I did my best not to look at him too long, but I was enamored by his physique. After only a few days he was fit with lean hard muscles in his arms, legs, chest, back and stomach. I also noticed two velvety white ears sticking from the top of his head, nearly blending in with his silver mane. Though his hands were wrapped in leather mitts, he long clawed fingers were sticking out dangerously. By accident our eyes met and I could not help but shiver and look away.

"Which one?" Bankotsu asked.

I surveyed the group though I really was not looking at them I just wanted to make sure it looked like I was thinking about it.

"Which one is strongest?" I asked.

"They all have matched strength, but I will say Taichi is fastest." Yorozoku told me.

That's not what I wanted to hear. "Who has the most victories of this bunch?"

"Taichi, Mistress." I looked at the one called Taichi. His skin was a pale purple. He had red serpentine eyes, white horns sticking from his forehead, and yellow razor like teeth. Not at all what I wanted.

I looked at Inuyasha. He was staring straight ahead, scowling. He looked so cute… in a dangerous way. I wanted him. "Him," I said pointing to Inuyasha.

Everyone frowned in either confusion or disgust. Grandpa came up beside me. "Kagome re you sure? Taichi seems like a way better option."

"No. I want that one. Who is he?"

"Come forward. State who you are," Yorozoku ordered.

Inuyasha stepped forward, without looking at me he said, "I am the hanyo Inuyasha."

"Kagome," Grandpa began in a warning tone.

"Its fine," I sad looking over at him. "He will do."

"Inuyasha has never won a fight."

"That's perfect. That way his victory will be my own. I would to talk to him, can that be arranged?"

"Alone?! Absolutely not!"

"Not alone, obviously. I'm not stupid. I just want to make sure we have an understanding."

Grandpa frowned then he gestured to Yorozoku.

"All of you are dismissed," the old man said. "Inuyasha, stay behind."

**Inuyasha **

I don't know what the hell is going on or who this chick is, but I know somehow it's going to involve me getting my ass kicked. What the hell? After all of the other's left I was taken inside the house, for once not to be slapped around by Bankotsu's lackeys. I stood in the center of the living room. The only person I was willing to look at was Ayame, standing timidly at the back wall. She looked at me with regretful eyes. What was going on?

The only people in the room were I and Ayame, this girl the old man kept calling Kagome, and Bankotsu, who was standing in the doorway, granting her the privacy she wanted with me. Finally I brought my eyes to her. She was very pretty, but obviously young, no more than fifteen or sixteen years old. She walked up to me. She was smiling but she looked nervous. As she should be.

"I'm Kagome. I'm going to be your knew Mistress. From now on you fight for me, not for my grandfather."

"And what does fighting for you entail?"

"Winning," she answered calmly. "You see, Inuyasha. I wish to make you my champion."

I sneered at her. Another dumb human who wanted me as their own personal toy. She probably thought I would be flattered. I'm not. "What makes you think I want to be your champion?" I challenged very boldly.

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She moved closer to me. So close that we could touch. It had been a very long time since I had been this close with another woman. I tried to keep my composure but could not help how flushed my face became. Hopefully my darker skin hid it somewhat. She stared me in the eye, without displaying any fear.

She leaned in even closer to me and whispered in a very low tone that only I, and maybe Ayame, could hear. "There are a lot of people here who want you dead. I'm hoping to give you another opportunity to prove everyone wrong. If you start winning, no one will want to do away with you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to live? Maybe death is what I seek?"

"That's fine, but think of it this way. Would you rather die with honor, standing up and fighting for something, or would you rather die in shame, like a coward with his tail between his legs… Pun not intended."

I stood there for a moment, going over her words in my head? Honor? Shame? I've never once thought of these things. I only wished for death so that I may join my family in the afterlife. I did not care how I got there either. I looked at this girl again, and this time really looked at her. She was pretty with her fair skin dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and those full cherubic lips. She looked a great deal like… I leaned in to sniff her. Behind the thick layer of perfumes human women tend to wear a lot was the light smell of sweet fruit, like a peach or nectarine. The same smell as her as well. It was as if she were her reborn.

I looked passed the girl and stared at the woman sitting on the couch. My wife, dressed in her white night gown. Her eyes looked sad as she looked at me. I frowned and watched as she stood and walked over to the girl Kagome, until she stood beside her. She looked at the girl with calm, scrutinizing gaze. She then turned to me and nodded.

"_Do as she says, Inuyasha. Only then will you be able to return to me." _I frowned and then looked back at the girl, Kagome. _"It is not your time to die yet. You have a destiny to fulfill. I still want my vengeance, Inuyasha."_

I nodded and bowed my head. "Whatever you wish, Mistress."

Kagome reeled a little. "That was easy," she stated. "I'm glad you saw things my way."

I glanced up at my wife. She was smiling at me. She giggled. _"Don't worry. Your Little Moon Goddess has got things all figured out. To trust her is to trust me."_

"But, Kikyo," I whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Kagome asked frowning.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Mistress."

She nodded. "Good. Well I should be going before dinner starts. I'll be coming down a lot more to check on you. I know the first games are approaching in three weeks. You have to win your first match, Inuyasha."

"_There your path will start. It will lead you to the one that must be destroyed."_

I nodded. "I understand, Mistress. I will win." For the sake of my wife and unborn child.

Kagome nodded and left the room. Ayame followed close behind her obediently. Bankotsu came forward from where he stood. "Come on half breed." He grumbled. "Training isn't over for the day."

As I was escorted back out to the training camp I could not help but feel a little different. When I resumed my fighting, I felt more focused. I suppose it was because I had something to do. I had a purpose. Before that girl Kagome came, I could barely remember my wife's face, it had been so long. Now with her here, I dream of her, I even see her when I'm awake, and she talks to me! If serving this girl meant I could see my wife and it meant I could even talk to her, then I would serve her until I was told to stop. Until she told me to stop.

When we wrapped up the training and retired to our beds that night I saw her watching me. She was smiling and waved. I could not stop the smile on my face or the ache in my chest. Seeing her was bitter sweet. Seeing her face so suddenly now frightened me slightly, but I welcomed it. That night when I went to sleep. For the first time in a long time I said her name.

"Kikyo."


End file.
